


Жизнь как поездка на велосипеде

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi



Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, Drugs, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fights, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Self-Destruction, Terrorism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: На самом деле, жизнь очень простая. Это как ездить на велосипеде, который горит, и ты горишь, и все горит, и ты в аду.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Жизнь как поездка на велосипеде

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Кровь»

Баки просыпается на заправке. Баки просыпается на лестничной клетке незнакомого дома. Баки просыпается за столиком в кофейне после закрытия. Он нихрена не помнит, как сюда попал.

Баки просыпается в мужском туалете, в торговом центре на углу Фултон-стрит. В зеленоватом свете лампы его лицо тоже зеленоватое. Отражение в мутном зеркале тоже мутное. Зеркало исписано похабщиной. Поперек лица у Баки – огромный маркерный пенис. 

Баки запускает руки под воду. Рукава его модной сиреневой рубашки намокают. Теперь он видит – рубашка в крови.

– Ну и дела, приятель, – говорит Стив, выходя из кабинки с расстегнутыми штанами. – Выглядишь как дерьмо.

  


* * *

  


Люди часто спрашивают у Баки, знает ли он Стива Роджерса. 

– Какой еще, к черту, Стив? – отвечает Баки на это.

Он уверен: Стив бы не стал тусить с этими отбросами. Стив придирчиво выбирает компанию. У него вроде как пунктик на этом. 

Стив выбрал Баки много лет назад. Баки не помнит точно, как это случилось.

Он помнит, что Стив всегда был ублюдочным мудаком.

Они вроде как лучшие друзья.

  


* * *

  


Днем он работает в автосалоне в центре Куинса. Его устроил туда троюродный дядя, в общем, по знакомству. Но продавать у него выходит. Это просто: смотри в глаза. Сокращай дистанцию. Улыбайся с зубами.

Почти как охота. 

По ночам он ходит в клубы. Дым до потолка, разноцветные лазеры, все вокруг прыгают, содрогаясь как эпилептики; таблетка на язык, он может танцевать до утра, пока его одежда не пропотеет насквозь. Каждая ночь заканчивается по-своему.

Иногда он дерется. Чаще – трахается.

Дамочки любят его. Им нравится его уверенность, его расстегнутая рубашка. Им нравится, когда он несет всякую ерунду. Он может подкатить к любой. Это просто: смотри в глаза. Сокращай дистанцию. Улыбайся с зубами.

Плати за выпивку.

  


* * *

  


Тимми, Гейб и Джим, все здесь. Кофе на столе, засохшие пончики в коробках. 

– Я просто не могу, просто не могу ничего с собой поделать, – рассказывает Джейми. Этот парень новенький, но болтает больше всех. У него большое, рыхлое лицо, усы похожи на обувную щетку. Если бы у Баки была такая рожа, он бы тоже вышел из себя.

Джейми Ф. раскроил череп соседу. Ничего фатального, но крови было много, и главное – Джейми Ф. абсолютно об этом не сожалеет. Баки видит это по его глазам.

– Мне ужасно жаль, – говорит он. – Как будто помутнение какое-то, и вот я уже слетаю с катушек.

Они все здесь – психи ненормальные. Роджерс ходит на курсы по управлению гневом каждый четверг, и Баки ходит с ним за компанию. Они всегда держатся вместе, что бы ни случилось.

Кофе здесь неплохой, а иногда приходят цыпочки. 

Баки сверлит ее взглядом. Пегги Картер. Красные губы, красное платье, шляпа, такие сейчас не носят. Когда она закидывает ногу на ногу, Баки видит ее трусики. Только секунду; этого достаточно.

Пегги Картер закуривает.

– Мы здесь не курим, мэм, – говорит их терапевт. 

Пегги выпускает облако дыма изо рта. Дыма так много, будто у нее в груди спрятана дым-машина. Ее лицо скрыто дымом полностью, но она снова раздвигает ноги, чтобы Баки взглянул на трусики.

  


* * *

  


Иногда Баки дерется.

Стив дерется всегда. Лицо у него разбитое. Под носом вечно засохшая корка крови. Под глазом – желтое, синее, фиолетовое. Черное. Его зубы шатаются, ногти обломаны под корень. Отпечатки от чьей-то лапищи на горле. Он едва достает Баки до плеча – но никто бы не сунулся к Стиву по доброй воле. 

Достаточно взглянуть, чтобы понять: этот парень боли не боится.

Может, он вообще ничего не боится.

Он просто конченый.

Каждый раз, когда Стив ввязывается в очередную драку – всегда, всегда с парнем в три раза больше – Баки рядом, потому что он не может иначе.

Иногда это весело. Иногда опасно. Всегда кроваво. Потом они выходят из подворотни, вытирая разбитые носы, переглядываются с ухмылками. Стив хромает, Баки сплевывает кровь и сопли. Они бредут вниз по улице, сталкиваясь плечами. 

Иногда Баки просыпается с гудящей головой. Все его тело в агонии. 

Он блюет, прежде чем встать. Он плачет, отдирая засохшую одежду от тела. Его тело в крови, в гематомах. Левая рука еле движется. «Вот это я напился вчера», – думает Баки. Он и не помнит, кто его так отделал.

Помнит хруст кости. Помнит яростный крик, который рвался из него. Помнит, как боль приносила эйфорию – и следом сияние, яркое, будто сунул голову в холодильник. 

Баки звонит на работу, врет, чтобы получить отгул.

– Я просто не знаю, что на меня нашло, – говорит он вечером, сидя на раскладном пластиковом стуле. – Какое-то помутнение, и вот я уже слетаю с катушек. 

Пегги Картер идет к нему домой тем вечером. Она трогает его синяки, давит, забирается языком в раны. Садится верхом, приподняв юбку своего красного платья. Уходит, оставив сигареты на окне.

  


* * *

  


– Эта машина вам подойдет, – говорит Баки, улыбаясь во весь рот. Ссадина на губе еще не затянулась, так что он чувствует кровь во рту и улыбается шире. – Она вас дополнит, подчеркнет статус. Никто на улице, увидев вашу машину, не отвернется. Любой посмотрит вслед. Она как хорошая женщина. Все будут ее хотеть, но только вы будете ею владеть, мистер.

Мистер зевает ему в лицо.

– Ладно, мальчик, устроим тест-драйв, – говорит он. Его пиджак еле сходится на животе. Мешки под глазами. Руки банкира: устали считать деньги. Он говорит: – Давай, покажи, на что эта детка способна. – Он хочет сесть на пассажирское сиденье. Там он и будет сидеть, верно? Его водила обо всем позаботится. Вряд ли он сам выжмет из детки хоть стон. 

Баки садится за руль. 

– Куда прокатимся? – говорит он, глядя в зеркало заднего вида. Мистер подмигивает. 

– Давай, удиви меня.

Баки чувствует его взгляд затылком. Баки знает таких: чеки выписывают неохотно, торгуются до последнего. Дома жена, отпуск раз в полгода, куда-нибудь, где есть шведский стол. Дрочит на что-нибудь стремное, вроде японских школьниц, которых трахают кальмары. Живет так, будто застрял в лифте.

Баки выворачивает руль, и машина несется, быстрая детка, очень быстрая детка. Кирпичная стена напрыгивает на них, и звон стекла сливается с криком пассажира.

Баки моргает. Они на месте, у автосалона. Его ширинка расстегнута.

– Ладно, парень, уговорил, – говорит мистер сыто. – Сделал я тебе комиссию, а? Откроешь сегодня бутылочку шампанского? – Он вываливается из машины, достает чековую книжку. Его лицо оплывает, как восковая свеча, и Баки моргает снова. 

– Тогда осталось лишь подписать документы, – говорит Баки. Улыбается. Застегивает ширинку. 

– Поверить не могу, что ты лижешь зад этому кретину. – Стив Роджерс тут как тут, курит у бензобака.

– Пожалуйста, убирайся, – шипит Баки. – Ты мешаешь мне работать.

Стив кивает на стеклянную стену офиса, где ждет его начальник, смотрит на ряды машин, взгляд такой, будто он приехал на сафари. За спиной начальника – желтая стена, на стене рамка, за стеклом – фотография Баки, челка приглажена, белый воротничок. Лучший продавец месяца.

– Да ты просто сраный позор, – говорит Стив Роджерс, бросая окурок.

  


* * *

  


Клуб, дым, огни, таблетка.

Баки идет к стойке, хочет выпить, хочет потанцевать с кем-нибудь. Он кивает своей подружке, с которой пару раз трахался в туалете – она вздрагивает.

– Черт, даже не подходи ко мне, а то я вызову охрану, – говорит она. Другая его девчонка пятится, когда Баки идет к ней.

– Иди ты нахрен, мудак, – бьет его по щеке третья. 

– Эй, парень! – За его спиной двое рослых охранников. – Босс сказал, тебя мы сюда больше не пускаем, так что лучше выходи по-хорошему.

Баки ничего не понимает.

Но и не нужно ничего понимать. Стив Роджерс уже здесь.

– А ну отвалите от моего друга, – говорит он, замахнувшись для удара.

  


* * *

  


Он просыпается в парке. Просыпается в Смитсоновском музее. Просыпается на пожарной лестнице, с дотлевшей сигаретой в руках. 

Просыпается в ванной, полной льда.

– Это для твоих синяков, – говорит Роджерс. Он сидит на унитазе, голый, тощий и пятнистый как леопард. Баки видит каждый оттенок: от горчично-желтого до сине-зеленого, словно океанская волна. Синяки покрывают тело Роджерса, будто вторая кожа. Это такой костюм, доспехи; это заявление.

Баки еще не понял, какое.

– Пора прекращать, Стив, – стонет Баки. – Я так больше не могу.

– Рано или поздно все закончится, – обещает Стив. 

Он играет со спичками. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть, как горит огонь, и когда они были детьми, они поджигали спички, соревнуясь, кто сможет держать свою дольше. Они много глупых вещей делали на слабо; и Стив доказывал раз за разом – может, он и маленький, но не слабый.

Огонь лижет его пальцы, спичка обугливается в руках, ногти чернеют. Стив смотрит на это, не отводя глаз. Так, словно ему пришло откровение.

  


* * *

  


– Ты уверен, что в порядке, приятель? – говорит его начальник. – Вид у тебя нездоровый. 

– Я в порядке, – говорит Баки. – Просто не выспался.

Я в порядке, просто упал с лестницы.

Я ударился о шкаф.

Я прищемил пальцы дверью, случайно. 

Я неудачно играл в бейсбол. 

Баки знает, что сказать. У него всегда был язык подвешен. Но люди перестают ему верить.

Они смотрят на него – со страхом, с отвращением.

Они спрашивают, знает ли он Стива Роджерса.

  


* * *

  


Они смотрят на него, как на героя.

– Что дальше? – говорит Тимми. – Какой план?

Гейб Джонс, Морита, Дум-Дум, все здесь. Никаких блядских пончиков, серьезные мужские дела. 

– Если сделаем достаточно напалма, сможем зажечь все одновременно, – говорит Стив Роджерс, шагая по засранной кухне. Его голубые глаза такие яркие за этими синяками. 

Баки не помнит, о чем они говорили.

Это пахнет жареным.

Пегги тоже здесь; в ночной рубашке, одно плечо голое. Баки видит отметины на ее шее. Отметины зубов; отметины пальцев на руках. 

Это корявые пальцы Стива. Это его мелкие звериные зубы. Баки ни с чем не спутает.

Пегги Картер улыбается ему своими алыми губами. Стив улыбается ему тоже – не в помаде, но в крови. 

Парни поднимают бутылки, чокаясь друг с другом. Они воют, как мультяшные койоты, запрокинув голову и вытянув губы трубочкой.

  


* * *

  


– Вы всегда были таким приятным молодым человеком, – говорит миссис Стивенсон, качая головой. Баки снимал у нее жилье семь лет, с тех пор, как закончил школу. – Но эти сборища, эти крики по ночам. Соседи жалуются. 

– Соседи врут, – говорит Баки.

У него ужасное похмелье. Изо рта воняет. У него в волосах колтуны.

Миссис Стивенсон снова качает головой.

– Видела бы тебя твоя мама.

К счастью, у Стива есть место, где перекантоваться. У него много полезных знакомых. Ему уступают такси, его пускают в кинотеатры без билетов, он может уболтать парня, который управляет каруселями, пустить их прокатиться после закрытия парка. 

Они садятся на Циклон, и едут, петляют, падают, взмывают и переворачиваются, круг за кругом, пока Баки не тошнит.

– Кто-нибудь там есть, в будке? – стонет он. – Пусть это остановится…

– Ну же, Бак, подбери сопли, – тычет его Роджерс острым локтем. – Вдохни полной грудью, оторви руки от поручня. Подними их вверх, ссыкун ты маленький.

Их пускают в чужие дома, наливают бесплатно, выдают порцию джанк-фуда из авто-окошка. Все знают Стива, все машут ему, кивают, и улыбаются – а значит, и Баки тоже. Целая армия парней в форменных поло, с бронзовыми бейджиками на груди, в фартуках или ростовых костюмах животных, все они – улыбаются, все они – беззубые, с заплывшими глазами, рассеченными бровями – улыбаются Стиву Роджерсу так, словно он новый Мессия.

Баки хочет их предупредить, но не может подобрать слов.

  


* * *

  


– Я не педик, – говорит Баки.

Они в машине; красная, блестящая детка, с табличкой «продано» на лобовом стекле.

Премиальная цыпочка.

Кожа скрипит под его задом, окна становятся мутными от дыхания.

– Я не педик, Стиви, – говорит Баки.

– Это ты так думаешь, – отвечает Стив. Он сидит на полу, между разведенных ног Баки. Его рука движется по члену Баки. – Это же все равно, что самому себе отдрочить. Просто вместо твоей руки – моя. Представь, что у тебя нет рук. Представь, что тебе их оторвало. Разве я бы не помог тебе? Я твой лучший друг, Бак. Я просто должен. 

Стив все болтает. Его кулак движется быстро и яростно. Не то надрачивает член, не то хочет кому-то вмазать. Баки стонет. Его заница потеет на кожаном сиденьи. Может остаться пятно. 

– Что ты делаешь, Стив? – стонет Баки, не в силах остановиться. Его бедра двигаются вверх, навстречу руке Стива. Его пресс так напрягся, что даже больно. 

– Да ничего такого, – говорит Стив и выдаивает его досуха. А потом сразу, без предупреждения, пихает в него свои пальцы.

– Нет, Стив, – слабо бормочет Баки, разводя колени. Он возит руками по сиденью рядом, потом хватается за голову Стива, вцепляется в его волосы. – Что ты творишь?..

– Ничего такого, – повторяет Стив, разводя пальцы у него внутри, так, что Баки морщится. Стив берет в рот его обмякший, перепачканный член, и держит во рту, двигая пальцами. Когда он помалкивает, он почти милашка. У Баки снова встает. Он не может отвести глаз: так ты смотришь на то, как взрываются здания, так ты смотришь на то, как сталкиваются поезда. 

Из ссадины на лбу у Стива течет сукровица. Его воспаленные, опухшие губы растянуты вокруг члена Баки. Баки видит очертания головки у Стива за щекой, и трогает пальцем натянутую кожу. Стив ухмыляется и царапает его зубами, так, что Баки шипит. 

Стив сосет громко, с хлюпаньем, чмоканьем, всеми этими похабными звуками, он будто пытается сделать все хуже, но не может: Баки закрывает глаза, содрогаясь снова и снова на пальцах Стива, спуская ему в рот. 

– Видишь? – говорит Стив, вытирая губы. – Ничего такого, я же сказал.

  


* * *

  


От себя не убежишь; так говорят.

Есть такие статусы. Цветочный фон, тошнотно-зеленые буквы, комикс санс 12. Обязательно курсивом. Хочется выдернуть себе глаза из черепушки и выкинуть.

Грошовая мудрость.

Там сказано: куда бы ты ни поехал, себя ты берешь с собой.

Баки просыпается в рейсовом автобусе. Засыпает тоже. Заплеванное стекло у самого носа. Отпечатки чужих носов – сальными пятнами. Призраки спящих на этом кресле обнимают Баки, удерживают, когда на заправке все выходят отлить.

Баки оборачивается, окидывает взглядом салон. Пустые кресла. Спящий старик в конце салона. Рот раззявлен, кепка съехала на глаза. Никаких следов Роджерса.

Баки покидает штат.

Баки находит работу в «Морском мире креветок», ресторан при гостинице. Он носит форму морячка и белые перчатки. Он ворует столько креветок, сколько может унести домой.

Он снимает меблирашку на девятом этаже уродливого серого здания. С балкона он видит бесконечный поток машин внизу. Курит одну за другой, пуская окурки вниз, на головы прохожих.

Он заводит подружку. У нее маленькие торчащие сиськи и рыжие волосы. Они вместе празднуют Рождество и День Благодарения, делают фотографии в фотобудке. Он ведет ее в парк и стреляет в резиновых уток, чтобы выиграть ей игрушку.

Он находит врача, который выписывает ему таблетки. Кое-что, чтобы успокоиться. Кое-что, чтобы не забывать. И парочка от запора.

Таблетки работают. Только один побочный эффект: он больше не спит.

Не спит после долгого рабочего дня, пропахший рыбой, со скулами, сведенными от улыбки.

Не спит после секса, когда его подружка отворачивается, обняв подушку.

Не спит, когда какой-то парень грабит его в круглосуточном магазине, оставляя босиком и без бумажника. Не спит, когда какой-то хрен с горы орет на него за то, что Баки подмигнул его трехлетней малышке в коляске. Не спит, когда соседи за стеной его бумажной квартирки кричат, и вопят, и стонут, как неупокоенные души.

Он не спит. Его глаза не смыкаются. Кожа серая.

Под глазами темные пятна.

Зато все синяки исчезли. Ссадины затянулись. Переломы срослись. 

– С этим можно что-то сделать, док? – спрашивает Баки на приеме. Ему дают еще таблеток. 

Наконец-то он засыпает.

Ему снится Роджерс.

  


* * *

  


Баки теперь бегает по утрам. Он здоровый парень, с нормальной жизнью. 

Он покупает кофе в «Старбаксе». Потому что по утрам он так себя и чувствует: как русалка на шпагате. Он выпивает три тысячи калорий в венти-гранде-пластике, а потом отправляется на пробежку в парке. 

Люди улыбаются ему.

Солнце светит, птички поют, Роджерс хрипит: «Слева».

Роджерс тащится за ним по беговой дорожке, дышит так, что сейчас его ребра проткнут грудь и выскочат наружу. Круглая голова мотается на тонкой шее, как воздушный шар. 

Баки прибавляет ходу.

Роджерс догоняет его через пару минут. Цепляет костлявой рукой, как скелет из пещеры, в тех комиксах, что они листали в детстве.

– Слева, – кашляет Роджерс. Глаза запали. Пятна на щеке; аллергия или вроде. Кажется, он нездоров. Но упорно пытается обойти Баки. 

Мелкий ублюдок.

Баки не пропускает его. Прибавляет ходу. Он бежит, больше не оборачиваясь.

Роджерс прыгает на него сзади, хватает за шею, и они валятся в серую пыль.

– Слева, мать твою, – каркает Роджерс ему на ухо.

  


* * *

  


Баки просыпается в морозильной комнате, полной креветок.

Просыпается в ночном видеопрокате.

Просыпается на мосту.

Просыпается на заднем сиденье седана, с христианской парой впереди, они поют гимны.

Просыпается на берегу Потомака. Его одежда мокрая.

Роджерс рядом, тоже мокрый до нитки, с красным сопливым носом. Баки обнимает его, чтобы согреть. 

Баки просыпается в чужой постели. На одном его плече спит Пегги, на другом Стив. 

Просыпается за столом на кухне. Дум-Дум приносит ему кофе. Газета открыта на той странице, где описаны таинственные пожары. Город горит, как в ночь Гая Фокса. 

Он просыпается на крыше, под небом, расцвеченным салютами. Роджерс рядом, завернутый в звездно-полосатый флаг. У него хот-дог в руке, кетчуп по всей его дебильной роже. 

Баки просыпается на стоянке автосалона. Его красная детка пылает; остальные машины тоже, каждая. Огромный столб огня поднимается все выше и выше. Роджерс берет его за руку.

Они целуются, а потом уходят, как гребаные супергерои, прежде чем волна взрыва донесется до них.

  


* * *

  


Когда люди спрашивают его, не знает ли он Стива Роджерса, Баки отвечает:

– Какое вам нахрен дело?


End file.
